


Signature

by pasteleclectic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, F/M, Height Differences, Hinata being a short king, Mirror Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Pre-Relationship, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tall Girl/Short Guy, Tall!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteleclectic/pseuds/pasteleclectic
Summary: A self-indulgent smut in which Hinata comforts an insecure, tall reader and inadvertently seduces you.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Signature

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back!! It feels good to get back to writing! 
> 
> Since every reader insert is about a ˢʰᵒʳᵗ ᵗᶦⁿʸ ʳᵉᵃᵈᵉʳ, I wanted to make one for all my stallions out there. I may be taller than Hinata, but he can still hit it for free.

“Are you okay?” 

You didn’t even realize that this was probably the tenth time you’ve run your hands over your skirt, flattening it out better than an iron could as you sat down on the edge of your bed. Hinata had been observing the various photos and posters on your wall just a minute ago, but now his focus was entirely on you. It was a laser sharp focus that had caught you off guard when you first met him, and now that you were alone with him in your room, it felt even more intense. 

Just a few weeks ago, you were vaguely familiar with who Hinata was since your family and neighbors were really into watching sports. As you were preparing lunch, you overheard your little brother and dad talking about the newcomer from Brazil who would be joining the Black Jackals. 

“Look dad! That’s ninja Shoyo! They say he jumps higher than players who are over a foot taller than him!”

“That would be interesting to see. He is quite short for someone in his league…”

“I’m telling you dad, he’s the best! I need to see him in person,” your brother whined in that way that always gets him what he wants. 

“When is his next game, do you know?”

“This Friday…” 

“Don’t you have a presentation that day? You’re definitely not missing school for a volleyball game.”

“But dad, this is my one chance to-“

“Absolutely not.”

“I just want his autograph!”

“Hmm… (Y/N),” your dad called from the living room. 

You held in a groan as you walked past the kitchen island to face your father. He clapped his hand on your brothers knee as he said, “You don’t have school or work this Friday, right? Why don’t you go to that game and get a signature from this ‘Ninja Shoyo’.”

You were about to protest when you saw the pleading look in your brother's eyes. It was the same look you probably had back when you were his age and you wanted nothing more than the latest video game for your Nintendo ds. You would’ve preferred to spend your day off sleeping in and catching up on shows, but you figured it was worth the sacrifice if it made him happy. 

‘ _Damn him for being so cute,’_ you thought to yourself after agreeing to go, earning a hug around your waist that nearly knocked you to the ground. 

You figured if you got there a little early before the game started, you could get the signature and bounce, but when you stepped into the stadium and saw just how many kids were eagerly waiting for the ninjas signature, all you could do was wallow in your own self pity as you waited in line. Many of the fans stood on their tiptoes to get a glance at the player they were waiting for, but it wasn’t much of a problem for you to get a good view of who you would be meeting. He gave every fan as much individual attention as he could, and many times the worker standing besides him would remind him to cut the interaction off so he could move onto the next person. As an introvert, it was strange seeing how easily he could bond with all these people in such a short amount of time. As you moved farther up in the line, he seemed to make a new friend with every passing exchange. You stood to be next in line for a signature with the mini poster you picked up on your way inside the stadium when you heard a clicking noise in front of you. 

“Sorry, the game is about to start,” said the security guard in front of you in an apathetic tone as he buckled the rope in front of you. 

Your brain was just registering his words when your eyes met the player. He looked back from you to his coworker as he was being pulled away, seemingly arguing silently to go back. But as he was being guided towards the locker room, all he could do was look back and give you an apologetic look till his face disappeared behind a wall. 

Others were groveling behind you as you made your way to your seat with an equal amount of annoyance. Cell phones weren’t allowed to be out during the game, so you sat back as you started to count how many bulb lights were in the stadium. This only kept you entertained for so long, but when you heard the sharp whistle of the referee, your eyes instinctually followed the tuft of orange hair that paced onto the court. He looked out onto the crowd of cheering fans, smiling just as widely, until his eyes landed on yours. His face got very serious for just a moment before he turned in his spot and faced the net. 

‘ _Weird. Did I somehow offend him?’_

The game was far more entertaining than you were willing to admit. The ninja was an absolute enigma on the court, and his energy seemed to radiate to the opposing team as well. There were periods of time through the game where he would be walking across the court to either switch positions or take a water break and you could’ve sworn he was looking right at you. That was only confirmed when a time-out was called and his big brown eyes were looking in your direction. You turned your head to see if anyone was sitting behind you, but there was no one there. You were sitting in the nosebleed seats and there was hardly anyone in your general area. When you looked back onto the court, your eyes met him again and his head tilted in a nod before turning his attention to the team's coach. 

‘ _Was that meant for me? It couldn’t have been. But there’s no one else around me…’_

After that, the game went by relatively quickly, the ninjas team taking the win. You zoned out for a moment while people were starting to exit the stadium. You weren’t sure if there would be another meet and greet afterwards, but you’ve come too far to give up now. You dug around in your purse for your sharpie when footsteps were heard stopping besides you. 

“Hey!”

Turning your head to the side, your eyes grazed up toned calves, thick thighs, a muscular torso and a strong jawline painted in tan skin before meeting eager eyes. His presence was so bright, and that was only exasperated by how close he was standing next to you.

“Hi,” you said, looking around tentatively only to see that the stands were mostly empty at this point. “Congrats on your win.”

“Thanks, I’ve got great teammates,” his smile was so endearing, you didn’t know how else to respond. He sensed your awkwardness and ran a hand through his hair as he said, “I didn’t get a chance to meet you before the game started. Sorry about that. I try to get to everyone, but sometimes I’m surprised by how many people show up.”

“Oh, you don’t have to apologize. It was out of your control. But now that you’re here, could you sign this poster,” you said while grabbing the shiny paper off the seat next to you. “It’s for my brother. He has school today, so he asked me to get a signature for him.”

“Yeah, of course!” He said, and without you expecting it, he sat in the seat next to you. Your back straightened as you tried to keep your eyes to yourself. He smelled of a mixture of citrus and vanilla mixed with a bit of sweat. It was warm and pleasant, and you tried to ignore how close your knees were despite them not touching. He asked for your brother's name and wrote a message about staying in school before signing it at the bottom. You were about to thank him when he turned to you and said, “Is there anything you want me to sign for you?”

Your face turned down in embarrassment as you felt your cheeks warm, “I’m sorry, I don’t really watch sports. But your game was pretty entertaining. I’ll definitely have to bring my brother back the next time he’s free.”

“For sure. In the meantime, could I get your signature?”

You met his eyes as you gave him a questionable look. “My signature?”

“Well more like your name… And your number. If that’s okay with you?”

Your eyes widened before shooting down. Your hand momentarily clenched around the poster before loosening up. “Oh...”

“If not, I totally understand! I just didn’t want to pass up on the opportunity to ask since I don’t know when I’ll see you again. But if you aren’t comf-”

“Sure,” you interrupted, and he looked grateful for it. You dug out a piece of paper from your bag and placed it on your knee as you wrote down your name and number. When you handed it to him, his expression got impossibly brighter. 

“Thanks,uh,” his cheeks flushed as he gave you a slight bow and stood up suddenly. “Hope to hear from you!”

You smiled softly as you gave him a small wave before he turned to walk down the bleachers. You took your time placing everything carefully back in your purse, letting yourself catch your breath. 

_‘Did that really just happen? Did he actually get a good look at me before the game? He must not have noticed…’_

By the time you were done, you looked up to see if he was still in sight, but all you could see was the remaining fans making their way towards the exit. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next few weeks after that were spent getting to know Hinata through text and phone calls. He was sweet, respectful, hilariously awkward at times, and extremely honest. You weren’t sure what to expect from talking to a pro athlete, but soon enough you were setting up a first date with him. All you kept thinking about that night when you were getting ready was what he was going to think once he got a good look at you vertically. Even with the sandals you chose, you’d still be taller than him. A part of your brain told you that he wouldn’t look at you the same. That he’d feel betrayed, lied to. But when you opened the door at his arrival to your apartment, the first thing he did was compliment your outfit before asking if you were ready to go. 

That first date, and the ones that proceeded that, had gone well. Better than well. All the qualities that you liked in him were only more apparent in person, and it made it hard for you to want to decline his offers when he brought up another date proposal. But in all that time, he never brought up the height difference. Not even when you two had your first kiss, which was slightly awkward but still nice. But now that you were sitting in your room with the man you liked staring at you from only a few feet away, you couldn’t silence the thoughts that have been eating away at you. 

“(Y/N), are you okay?”

You kept your eyes where you had a hand clutching the bed sheets as you said, “Yeah, I was just thinking ...Well, wondering, I guess, if you ever noticed that I’m taller than you?”

There was a moment of silence that dragged on long enough that you forced yourself to look up at him. His eyes were wide as they looked down at you. They looked a bit perplexed but not judgmental. 

“I suppose, yeah.”

“And it doesn’t bother you?” asking in a small voice.

“Well it hasn’t at this point, I don’t know why it would now,” he said while taking a step closer to you. You turned your face to the side to hide the fierce blush that was creeping up your cheeks. You were a breath away from speaking when Hinata’s hand clasped yours and yanked you up. In a wobbly stance, you had no time to process as his arms swept over your back and knees. You were lifted in the air, and you held back a yelp as he balanced you in his arms. “Besides, I’m pretty strong so I can do stuff like this.” 

Your faces were very close, his calm smile a stark contrast to the panicked rush you were feeling. There was no sense of cockiness in his words, and you reminded yourself to breath as you wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Your other hand rested on his chest as he roamed aimlessly through your room as if you weighed nothing. However, when his eyes faced forwards, they suddenly turned serious and he shut them, turning his face away from you. 

“Sorry! I promise I didn’t see anything.”

When you turned your head, you realized that you two were in front of your free standing mirror. Hinata’s grip was still steady on your upper thighs, and there were shadows to indicate the indents his fingers made on your soft flesh. Lower, your skirt had ridden up, showing the bare side of your ass since you were wearing a thong. Your pupils dilated as you took in the whole view of what was in front of you. Hinata still had his head turned, his expression a mixture of apologetic and panic. But all you could focus on was the way he had his arms wrapped around your body, and the places where your fingers rested on him felt like they were registering the hard muscles beneath his shirt for the first time. He’s touched you before, but this felt more intimate. Before you could stop yourself, your fingers left his chest and traced over the hand that was on your thigh. 

Hinata made a noise in the back of his throat as he turned to see what you were doing. He looked at your awed expression as you traced over his hand and your own skin, seeming to take in every bump and curve. 

“Does this feel nice?” you asked as you grazed your fingers farther up your thigh, nearly flipping over your skirt entirely. 

“Yes,” Hinata said quickly, his hand involuntarily twitching, causing you to gasp. You placed a hand over your mouth as you dared to look at him. 

“Do you want to feel more?” Your voice was nearly inaudible. He nodded his head frantically, only to stop when you snaked your arms around his neck and pulled your face closer to his. Your lips met and you sunk into the sweet feeling of his kiss like you’ve done so many times before. But you were determined to move things along further, so shortly after, one of your hands dropped back down to his and gave it a slight tug to move farther up your leg. You couldn’t see it , but you could sense Hinata’s eyebrows raising as he momentarily hesitates. Soon enough, he adjusted his arm to move it father up, your skin tingling underneath. 

Moments later, he lowers the both of you down as he sits on the side of your bed. Your legs are sprawled over his lap as he keeps his hands on you. You give encouraging tugs in the collar of his shirt, but he pulls away from the kiss and says against your mouth, “You may not be comfortable with your height, but I’ve been dreaming about your legs wrapped around my neck.”

Your face felt unbearably hot, and the tingling that was on your lips traveled south. You wanted more of him now, and from the look in his eyes, he felt the same. Placing your hand behind his neck, you gently pulled him down over you till you were both laying down on the bed. He placed a few kisses on your lips and jaw before propping himself up on his hands and knees to move farther down your body. As he sat up between your ankles, you instinctively pressed your thighs together. Part of it was because you felt shy at this angle, another was to ease the throbbing at your apex. Your nerves were not put at ease when you saw the slightly feral look in Hinata's eyes as he looked all over you. 

“I’ll get to the good part soon but can you just give me a moment to worship all of this?”

“Worship?” You asked with a nervous giggle. “Worship what?”

Instead of responding, Hinata leaned down and planted his face between your thighs. While you were trying to hold back from making any noise, he preoccupied himself with burying his face in your soft flesh and pushing it together with his hands, smothering his entire face from ear to ear. It wasn’t until you felt his warm tongue snake between them that you let out a soft moan. With that, he lifted himself off you to look down at you once again. 

“Sorry, I got excited there,” he said, his expression too eager to be apologetic. Grabbing the back of your ankle, he lifted your leg up and rested it on his shoulder. “It’s just that ever since we started going out, I’ve only been able to admire your legs from afar, but now I want to show them the appreciation they deserve.” 

“Hinata…” was all you could say breathlessly as he started dotting kisses down your calf. He kept his eyes on you as he got lower, his other hand massaging the opposite thigh. You weren’t sure if he was nudging your thighs apart or if you were spreading them out, but soon enough, his mouth was getting closer to your heat. 

His hands stopped just below your hips and he poked his head up, saying, “If you’re not comfortable going this far, I-“

“I’m good, just please...,” you said exasperated, trying not to buck your hips out. There was a moment of silence and you propped yourself up on your elbows to look down, seeing Hinata look up at you expectantly. “Please touch me.”

Hinata smiled before dipping his head back down. The tip of his nose dragged along your clothed slit, and your shiver broke when you felt his tongue meet the wet spot of your panties. The pressure was so much but not enough all at the same time, and an electric feeling ran up your core. Your thighs widened father, and with it Hinata tilted his face to the side. You weren’t sure what he was doing till you felt something push under the side of your panties. 

The noise that escaped your throat was a silent shriek, and your hands shot out to curl into Hinata's hair. You didn’t pull his head, but with the way his tongue was just barely on your sex really made you want to. His tongue had curled over the entire crotch part of your now ruined underwear, and with the assistance of his fingers on the side of your hips, he pulled down your underwear with a slow drag. When they were past your knees, he went back to kissing your legs while his hands pulled them the rest of the way down. Your thighs were wide apart, waiting for him to return to position when he suddenly stopped to look down at your apex. Your spine straightened as you suddenly felt very exposed, considering your position. However, Hinata looked like a starved man lost in the desert who just discovered a lake. 

“It’s so much prettier than I expected,” Hinata said, shamelessly licking his lips before placing himself back within licking distance. But before his face dove in, his eyes met yours, saying, “It’d be an honor for you to fuck my face till you’ve had enough of me.”

His words made your head tilt back as your pussy throbbed for attention. There was heat in the space between you and his mouth, and you weren’t sure how long you could deal with this tension. You barely register his arms wrapping around your thighs, one hand placed gently on your stomach while the other goes south, gently opens your folds, leaving you completely exposed to him. 

He started by licking one long strip up your slit. Sensing how sensitive your clit was, he sucked on your folds till your legs were completely slack. His tongue did a waving pattern that made his nose nudge your clit, and you keened into his face. 

“Sorry!” You said breathlessly, worried that you hurt him. 

“No it’s fine,” he said after lifting his face up, his mouth and chin shining. “I want you to use my face how you like. You don’t have to hold back.”

You looked at his honest expression for a moment, feeling a swell of trust you’re not sure you’ve had with any other partner before. He was eager to please, and who were you to deny him that? Gripping his hair, you pulled him in tighter and he wasted no time going back to the pattern from before. But this time you were rocking your hips against him, feeling more pressure in all the right places. When he penetrated you with his tongue, your body felt like it was melting into the mattress and Hinata gripped onto your thighs to keep pace. You didn’t realize how close you were till his hand slipped under you to start rubbing on your outer walls while his mouth closed around your clit. The noise that left your mouth was a mixture of his name and a string of curse words, and all the stimulation had you climbing fast till you saw stars in the back of your eyes. 

When your head fell back into the pillow, Hinata was softly lapping at your release, however you started twitching from overstimulation. When he pulled back and sat up, both his face and your inner thighs were drenched. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he leaned down onto you to plant a kiss on your lips. You could taste yourself, and you opened your mouth to him to deepen the kiss. He complied, scooting farther up your body to cup his hands around the back of your head. It wasn’t till you wrapped your legs around his hips that you noticed just how hard he was. You broke from the kiss to look up at him.

“Don’t worry about it,” he assured, a fierce blush crawling up his cheeks. “We don’t have to go that far if you do-”

“I want to. Please,” you said a little too desperately, but it made him huff a laugh. Soon enough, you were both tearing off your clothes like it was on fire. As he was looking down at your naked body, you gave yourself a moment to admire just how fit he was. Nearly every part of him was covered in muscle and in the center of it was his erection, which was sitting between both of your stomachs. He scooted down so he could angle himself to grind against your slick, and you sat up on your elbows so you could reach his lips. He grunted against your mouth as his shaft slid up and down your folds, and he asked one more time if you were certain, to which you said yes. 

The pressure of him entering you was different from his tongue. It took you both a moment to get into a rhythm, and Hinata sat up so that his knees were on either side of your hips, and he grabbed one of your legs to hold against him so he could drive into you. The force was too much to notice the kisses he was planting across your leg.Your legs eventually met on one side and his hips were slapping against the back of your thighs.He slowed his pace to take a moment to palm one of your buttcheeks,and you started to slowly buck your hips against him. However, the way he had his brows furrowed made you ask, “Is something wrong?”

He cursed under his breath before saying, “No, it's just that I want a better view of your ass but I’m enjoying the expressions you're making.”

You turned your face to the side, your cheeks tingling with heat. How could he say something so embarrassing but make it sound hot? Before you could muster up the courage to look back up at him, something caught your eye from across the room.

“Mirror.”

“Huh?”

“I could uh…angle my mirror towards the bed. That way we can both see.”

It was Hinata’s turn to have an embarrassed expression, but that quickly passed as he eagerly shook his head in agreeance. He slipped out of you and when you hopped off the bed, you had to take a moment to regain your balance before walk-in to the mirror. ‘’

“Is this good?” Turning towards him. He nodded, but he seemed to be mostly looking at you. However when you laid down on your stomach facing it, it seemed to be at the perfect angle to capture the both of you. Hinata’s hands grabbed onto your hips, only that and your face being off the bed. He took a moment to stroke himself and reposition before reentering you. His head lifted up at the sound you made as his tip pressed against the right spot. You both looked at each other in the mirror and shared breathless smiles. You liked this position. A lot.

The slapping noise he made against you as he started to pound into you forced your eyes to look up at your ass, presented to him like prey to a lion. He had full control of you, but he kept his hands on either side of your waist as he kissed all over your back, occasionally looking up to meet your eyes. 

You gripped onto the edge of the bed as you felt your climax coming once again. He was too distracted kissing your neck until you said his name in a way that he was familiar with now. He gripped the small of your back, angling you in a way that every stroke hit your g spot as hard as it could, and your toes curled as you tried to focus on not collapsing in his grasp. 

“Don’t hide your face,” he said, and you could tell he was close too. When your orgasm came, your fists were balled up in the sheets but you kept your head up, your breath coming out in gasps. Hinata watched you with earnestness, and when he was certain that your orgasmn was over, he quickly pulled out, only taking a few seconds to stroke himself before you felt him shoot out onto your backside. The room was only filled with the sounds of each other’s breath as Hinata collapsed on his back besides you. 

“Wow,” was all you could come up with finally.

“Yeah,” Hinata said, one arm draped across his eyes.

“That felt good,” you felt stupid for saying that the moment it left your mouth, but you were surprised when Hinata turned to face you, his expression suddenly serious.

“But do you feel good… About yourself, I mean?” His big brown eyes bore into you. “I don’t know if I expressed it enough during, but I do like your height. I wouldn’t change anything about you.”

You reached over to grab a pillow and shoved it in his face, blocking his view of your bashful glee.

“Yes, you made that abundantly clear. Now can you please get me something to clean myself off with?”

“Oh yeah!” He set the pillow aside, swinging his legs off the bed to make his way to the bathroom. As you watched him walk away, you grabbed the pillow and clutched it to your chest, blaming the warmth in your chest on the room temperature. You wouldn’t admit it to yourself yet, but you have it bad for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m getting a mechanical keyboard soon so there’s way more stories where this came from :3 Latest updates on my Twitter @pasteleclectic 
> 
> Be safe & ily 💕


End file.
